Un Regalo para Navidad
by Karen462
Summary: Es la primera Navidad de Draco y Hermione, y el rubio busca el regalo que por siempre le recuerde a la castaña lo mucho que él la ama.


" **EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD"**

 **Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "debajo del árbol de Navidad" de la fanpage "Dramone Shipper"**

 **Jessi Barajas esta historia es para ti, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas, un gran beso y Feliz navidad.**

" **Que viva el Dramione"**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo lo que encuentren con relación a la saga de Harry Potter, (que es casi todo) pues obviamente pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

Era Navidad, y Draco Malfoy recorría por las calles de Londres muggle como alma en pena, pues le urgía encontrar un buen regalo para su novia, Hermione Granger. Hacía dos años que la Guerra había terminado, un año de haberse graduado en Hogwarts y un año también que el ex mortífago y la heroína de guerra eran novios, ella estaba por tomar un puesto en el ministerio de magia y él estaba a nada de quedar al frente de los negocios Malfoy, tal vez algunas personas opinaban que iban demasiado rápido, pero cuando llevas tantos años perdiendo el tiempo, este se vuelve en tu posición más valiosa.

Draco aún tenía presente el momento exacto en el que le declaró su amor a Hermione, fue raro, complicado y muy, muy vergonzoso. Prácticamente le declaró sus sentimientos a gritos frente a las únicas ocho personas que habitaban el castillo la navidad de un año atrás, todos lo miraron atónitos, el comenzó a sonrojarse y antes que Hermione dijera "no" la tomó entre sus brazos y le plantó un apasionado y largo beso, la castaña en un principio no respondió pero conforme sus bocas se iban acoplando ella descubrió que estaba total y completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Draco había estado deambulando por Londres muggle y el Callejón Diagon intentando encontrar algo perfecto para la castaña, pero para Draco simplemente era inútil. Rendido, se sentó en una banca del centro comercial y como era su costumbre se puso a maldecir.

—¿Draco? —lo llamó una voz conocida, y al alzar la mirada encontró a Pansy. Después que sus padres fueran encerrados en Azkaban al igual que los de Blaise, Theo y Draco, los cuatro jóvenes decidieron salir del mundo mágico y contra todo pronóstico y toda su vida criados como lo que eran, la realeza de la sangre pura, decidieron vivir en el Londres muggle, los cuatro hacían su mejor esfuerzo por adaptarse a su nueva vida, eso fue hasta que Draco decidió mudarse con Hermione y entonces los tres magos se enfrentaron solos a un mundo desconocido pero que estaban dominado a la perfección.

—¡Hola, Pansy! —respondió el rubio con su peor cara de malhumorado.

—wuao, pero que cara —le dijo sarcástica.

—No estoy para juegos —.Respondió hastiado e inclinándose para apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas. La pelinegra se sentó a su lado sin invitación y colocó sus bolsas en el piso.

—¿De compras? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, vine a comprar los regalos para Blaise y para Theo —.Explicó Pansy. Blaise acababa de hacer pruebas para entrar al equipo de Las Avispas de Wimbourne, y todos estaban seguros que lograría entrar al equipo ganador de la liga de quidditch 18 veces y dos veces semifinalistas de la Copa de Europa. Mientras que Theo ahora estaba terminando sus estudios de política internacional en el King's College of Our Lady of Eton(1). Después de la guerra y tras convertirse en parias del mundo mágico la idea de Theo era hacer fortuna entre los muggles y valla que era bueno es eso, pues a los pocos meses de ingresar en ese colegio, terminó siendo amigo del príncipe de Inglaterra(2) el único defecto de este, era llamarse igual que Potter —. ¿Y tú cómo estás? —quiso saber Pansy.

—Como la mierda. Todavía no encuentro un regalo para Hermione —dijo Draco.

—Regalale un cepillo para el cabello —Se burló Pansy.

—Muy graciosa —Respondió molesto.

—¿Que?, Seguro que los rompe a diario.

Draco le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas mordaces acompañadas de una mueca de desagrado.

Pansy puso las manos en alto en símbolo de rendición—bueno, bueno, mala idea, lo admito —. Tomó la mano del rubio y la acuno entre las suyas —No te preocupes, seguro no le importará —dijo la pelinegra con sinceridad.

Draco soltó un bufido y sonrió divertido —No, seguro "que" sí le importara y me cortara los…

—Draco. Ella, tu, Blaise, Theo, y todos hasta Potter y Ron…

El rubio giro la cabeza lentamente, levantó una ceja y la burla asomó en sus ojos grises —…¿Ron? ¿Ya no es la comadreja?

—No Draco, ya no es la comadreja. Lo que me recuerda que me faltó su regalo —dijo Pansy golpeado su frente y poniéndose en pie de un brinco. —Draco, no le importara que regalo le des, lo importante es lo que todos hemos aprendido que es verdaderamente valioso en navidad.

—¿Y eso es…? —preguntó Draco con algo de ironía.

—¡Reacciona! —Le reprendió acompañando el grito con un golpe en la nuca —¿qué es lo que todos queremos para navidad Draco? —Miro a su amigo y le incitaba con los ojos para que le diera una respuesta —estar con las personas que… —arrastro la última vocal. Lo animo haciendo ademanes con la mano para que este completara la oración.

Draco abrió muchos lo ojos pidiendo su ayuda —…que,…,…. ¿Amamos?

—Exacto tonto —lo importante es estar con las personas que nos importan y amamos. Y en tu caso ya es suficiente regalo que estén juntos a pesar de tantos problemas y diferencias ¿no crees?

Draco medito un poco las palabras de su amiga. Pansy pudo ver como la tormenta en los ojos de su amigo se transformaba en calidez.

—Tienes razón, Pansy, a Hermione no le importara si no tiene algo material en sus manos esta noche, pero a mí sí, yo tengo que darle algo que le diga cuanto la amo.

—Eres malditamente terco —.Sonrió con cariño. Tomó sus compras del suelo y Draco se puso de pie para despedirla, se dieron un cálido abrazo donde Draco rodeo su cintura y ella como pudo se sujetó a su cuello dejando caer sus bolsas sobre su espalda.

—Feliz navidad, tonta.

—Feliz navidad, imbécil.

Se separaron y Pansy continuo su camino, unos pasos adelante la pelinegra se giró para ver a su amigo sentado sobre la banca en la misma posición que lo encontró, contra todo pronóstico lógico Pansy se alegró de esa postura melancólica de su amigo, pues era la señal que indicaba que Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado y por ende que era feliz. Pansy lo miro unos segundos más, mismos que le dieron la oportunidad de recordar aquella carta que llegó a su casa la navidad pasada, Draco no quiso pasar las fiestas en su mansión y decidió quedarse en el colegió, y como regalo navideño Pansy recibió unas cortas pero contundentes palabras _"estoy saliendo con Granger, que ¿Por qué? Bueno, no es tu maldita incumbencia. ¿Tengo tu apoyo? Sí es así, querida Pansy te espero en mi casa para año nuevo. ¿No lo tengo? Entonces vete a la mierda y olvidate de mí, maldita mala amiga, con cariño Draco. Pd. Feliz Navidad"._ La sonrisa de quien sabe que todo estará bien como si pudiera leer el futuro asomo en las facciones de Pansy y siguió su camino.

Después de un largo rato Draco decidió continuar su peregrinar en busca del mejor regalo para Hermione, una vez que se convenció que no encontraría nada en ninguno de eso inútiles escaparates de Bond Street y Mayfair.(3)

""— _y pensar que los muggles la llamaban la zona comercial más exclusiva de Londres ideal para una lujosa terapia de compras._ _Pero que idiotez —pensó""_

Draco se encontraba de vuelta en Callejón Diagon, tal vez en la segunda vuelta encontraría aquello que quería, pero no sabía qué, pero que cuando lo viera estaba seguro que reconociera.

Iba tan concentrado mirando los escaparates, que no se percató del hombre unos centímetros más alto que él, cruzado de brazos y viéndolo con una enorme sonrisa de burla en su rostro de piel morena, y junto a este estaba otro hombre de la misma estatura de Draco, piel blanca, cabello negro azabache y ojos azules que justo ahora compartía la misma expresión de mofa que el moreno. Los hombres se plantaron justo frente a él ocasionando que el rubio se diera de bruces con los caballeros.

—Eh! Cuidado — Blaise lo tomó por la chaqueta para impedir que callera.

—¿Por qué tan distraído Drake? —lo interrogó Theo.

—¡Váyanse a la mierda! —les espeto Draco fastidiado y cansado por no saber que regalarle a Hermione.

—Pero qué carácter te cargas hoy amigo ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Theo.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué, qué me pasa? La puta pregunta es ¿Que no me pasa?

—Bueno, —aclaró Blaise. —¿Qué no te pasa?

Draco los observo con una mirada que fulminaría a cualquiera, el fuego maldito era una mísera chispa comparada con la expresión de su amigo. Sin embargo ellos nunca perdieron su expresión divertida que aseguraba que estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tirarse al piso a reír.

—No encuentro un puto regalo para Hermione. —anunció en un casi inaudible murmullo.

—¿Perdón? —Theo acercó su oreja derecha hasta casi rozar los labios de Draco con ella mientras hacía de su mano las veces (4) de una bocina.

El rubio le imprimió más odio a su mirada.

—Ja! Te gané —anuncio Blaise —. Paga.

Theo sacó su cartera de sus pantalones, tomó siete galeones y los depositó sobre la mano de Blaise quien estaba feliz. Draco los miraba, incrédulo y muy enojado, pero no tenía tiempo para enterarse del origen de su apuesta, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con él aunado a que tampoco tenía ánimos de pelear con ese par de idiotas, ya se las pagarían mañana, hoy, hoy sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en el regalo de Hermione.

Cuando Theo se dio cuenta que su amigo no preguntaría por la apuesta, decidió llevar un poco de luz al abatido hombre. _—_ Blaise estaba seguro que la razón de esa horrible cara, erá por que no encontrabas un regalo para Granger.

Draco rodo los ojos y continúo su andar. Blaise y Theo miraron su espalda encorvada y su andar perezoso.

Los dos Slytherin apostadores caminaron para alcanzar a su amigo y lo terminaron flanqueando. El trio de plata caminó entre la gente mirando a ambos lados, Draco con la esperanza de encontrar algo hermoso, único, inolvidable y sobre todo que le dijera a Hermione que su amor valía la pena todo en el mundo, y los dos amigos guardaban la esperanza que Draco no terminara con un ataque de ansiedad.

—¿Qué tal una joya? —Le propuso Blaise —eso nunca falla, yo le compre a Ginny un collar hermoso y pretendo que sea lo único que use esta noche. —terminó con la mirada perdida en el cielo imaginando sabrá Merlín que.

Draco y Theo ignoraron el comentario por respeto a Ginny y continuaron andando.

—No le gustan las joyas, tiene alhajeros llenos de eso y nunca los usa. —lo contradijo Draco

—¿Qué tal un peluche? —se escuchó la voz de Theo.

Blaise y Draco se detuvieron en seco y giraron la cabeza a la derecha lentamente enfatizando sus miradas de desconcierto ante la sugerencia del circunspecto Theo.

—Por Merlín, Theo, ya no tienen 15 años como para andar regalando esas estupideces. —lo regaño Blaise. —algo más acorde a su edad no estaría nada mal, ¡por ejemplo!—se detuvo y extendió las manos al frente para mostrar un escaparate que exhibía lencería muy sexi y sugerente.

Draco ladeo la cabeza tentado por unos segundos a entrar y comprar un conjunto verde Slytherin que el juraba se le vería espectacular, imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, Hermione con…

—¿De verdad? —el grito de Blaise lo trajo a la realidad. Giro para ver a sus amigos que discutían a su espalda, Blaise, como siempre infantil y grillero(5), sostenía en lo alto un dragón de peluche y Theo trataba de quitárselo.

—¡Sí! y ya dame eso imbécil. A Luna le gustan y por eso lo compre.

Draco exasperado por su infructífera búsqueda del regalo de navidad y más aún por la actitud despreocupada de sus amigos frente a su terrible problema, le arrebató a Blaise el peluche y se lo entregó agresivamente a Theo colocándolo sobre su pecho.

—Tiene mil de estas cosas —advirtió Draco y continuó su andar, sus amigos corrieron para alcanzarlo. —si contamos los que le han dado sus padres desde la infancia bien podría abrirse una tienda y le iría de maravilla.

—¿Flores? —propuso Theo.

—No duran. —Fue todo lo que dijo Draco.

—Dulces. —Plateó Blaise.

—Se le ha metido en la cabeza que esta gorda. —confesó el rubio.

—¿Un libro? —Aludió Theo. —supongo que debe ser su cosa favorita en el mundo…

— Tiene una maldita biblioteca en casa, más los que tiene en un librero al cual le aplicó un hechizo de extensión indetectable, creeme Theo, no hay libro en todo el mundo que Hermione no tenga.

—Hay uno —Sonrió malévolamente Blaise. —los dos Slytherin miraron al moreno profetizando su respuesta. —tu diario Draco, apuesto a que si ahora se lo entregas por tu voluntad y no como el accidente del año pasado, lo apreciara y atesorará.

—¿Qué tal un viaje? —Nott, cambió el giro de la conversación, Blaise es una gran persona y amigo fiel, pero ese defecto suyo de soltar las cosas con tanta ligereza a veces lo ponían en situaciones muy peligrosas. Como aquella vez, recordó Theo. El día posterior a que fueran tatuados con la marca tenebrosa, Blaise se encontraba ocupando un lugar en medio de sus dos amigos en la mesa del Señor Oscuro, ellos obviamente tenían rangos bastante inferiores, pero Blaise miraba con total interés a Voldemort, como si nada más existiera en el mundo, cuando este se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico, le inquirió —¿Algo que quiera preguntarme señor Zabini? —Draco y Theo lo miraron uno de cada lado, ellos sabían perfectamente la pregunta que no dejaba dormir a Blaise, pero por más que intentaron frenar la boca de su amigo él soltó la pregunta. —¿Porque usted no tiene nariz? —la mesa entera se tensó, Draco y Theo prepararon sus varita listos para atacar inútilmente si era necesario, pero eso no ocurrió, Voldemort despidió a todos y no hubo muertos esa tarde.

—Acabamos de llegar ayer de uno. —Draco rechazo la idea, y por la mirada incrédula que le dirigió a Blaise, Theo supo que estaba recordado la misma escena.

Parecía que nunca encontraría algo adecuado para su castaña y sus amigos aunque él sabía que lo hacían por ayudar, cada consejo que le daban él ya lo había pensado, y a todo encontró la negativa; o no le gustaba, o ya tenía muchos o simplemente no lo necesitaba y terminaría arrumbado. Y no, eso no podía ser, esta era su primera navidad y él quería algo sumamente especial para ella, ¡por Merlín¡ ¡Era navidad! ¡Su primera navidad! y aunado a eso era el aniversario de su primer beso.

Draco siguió caminado, ya no escuchaba los "" _que sí que no""_ de sus amigos, su mente viajo a aquella navidad, hace una año, cuando vio a Hermione llorar por los pasillos, llevaban ya tres días en el castillo sin más compañía que una niña de Slytherin llamada Jessi, su única diversión era molestar a Granger, pero esa ocasión la vio frágil y desprotegida, su rostro estaba triste y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, estaba sentada en el suelo y tenía las piernas recogidas sobre su pecho, iba a molestarla recordándole que la comadreja la había dejado por otra, pero inexplicablemente se dio la vuelta, y al día siguiente le propuso una tregua, el jamás admitiría que algo insólito sintió al verla llorar, y se excusó con el argumento que quería unas fiestas tranquilas. Así lo hicieron y no pelearon más, incluso pudieron comenzar a intercambiar primero una palabras de cortesía, luego unas educadas, hasta que poco a poco se convirtieron en pláticas largas y reconfortantes, se dieron cuenta que tenían mil cosas en común como…

—¡Draco! —Escuchó muy lejana la voz de Blaise —¡Draco Con una mierda! ¿Qué si no quieres que le hablemos a Luna o Ginny?

—¿Qué? —Regresó a la realidad —¿Para qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Para que ellas le pregunten que le gustaría que le regalaras esta noche. —le explicó Theo.

—Ah! No, no. eso no es necesario. —les aclaró. Estaba un poco perturbado y eso no quedó en la ignorancia para sus amigos.

—Bueno, pues… —comenzó Theo —tenemos que ir ayudar a Pan con la cena y ya nos tardamos, sabes cómo se pone si tiene que hacerlo sola.

—Sí, vallan —respondió ausente.

—Feliz Navidad Draco y si no encuentras un regalo, una buena noche de sexo y pasión no es tan mala idea, creeme. —Draco le sonrió a Blaise por su sugerencia y le dio el abrazo de navidad.

—Lo tomaré en cuneta Blaise.

—Tranquilo Draco, las cosas materiales no importan, te aseguro que sea lo que sea que le regales, ella estará feliz. —Theo le dio un abrazo a su amigo y le palmeo la espalda.

—Espero mis regalo ¿he? —exigió el moreno. —¡ah¡ pero esta vez uno de verdad, no la estúpida carta que me enviate el año pasado.

—Ni yo ¡he! —Terció Theo, —uno de verdad, como los que se dan las personas normales no los Malfoy.

Draco sonrió con ganas cuando recordó las agresivas cartas que envío hace un año a sus amigos, palabras más, palabras menos, ambas les anunciaban que Granger y él eran novios, claro que no utilizo esa palabras hasta que llevaban unos 4 meses juntos, el segundo punto aclaraba que no podían volver hacer un comentario ofensivo hacia ella, pero para compensar, podían insultar el triple a la comadreja y a potty, ya que él no podía. Tercer punto, si se decían ser sus amigos y aceptaban "gustosos" que él estuviera con Hermione, los esperaba a una gran fiesta para año nuevo en su mansión.

Estrecharon por última vez las manos y entonces Theo y Blaise tomaron un rumbo contrario a Draco.

Draco anduvo un par de horas más y resignado, no tuvo de otra más que volver a casa con las manos vacías. Bueno, más bien las manos vacías, un nudo en el estómago, una piedra en el pecho, una daga en el corazón, y para cerrar, mierda de perro en el zapato, cortesía del estúpido perro de la solterona de su vecina que para su desgracia vivía un piso abajo del suyo y que tenía la estúpida creencia que entre más le mostrara sus pechos él caería en su cama.

Con pesadez comenzó a subir las escaleras de su edificio, Draco recordó que cuando decidieron vivir juntos cada uno tuvo que hacer sacrificios, Draco soportó los insultos de Harry y los gemelos pacientemente, las interrogaciones de Molly y Arthur Weasley que eran peores que las que enfrentó ante el Wizengamot, pero no solo era eso, tuvo que viajar en trasportes muggles cada vez que visitaban a los familiares de Hermione y a cambio la castaña aceptaría vivir donde el eligiera, y el lugar que el rubio escogió fue nada más y nada menos que el edificio One Hyde Park,(6) el edificio de apartamentos más caro de la ciudad y hogar de las personas más adinerada del mundo, Hermione no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio, pero a lo bueno se acostumbran todos y ella acabó por amar su hogar.

Terminó de llegar y abrió la puerta al estilo muggles, usó su llave, sentía los pies de plomo y jamás en su vida se sintió no querer entrar en la casa que compartía con su amada.

—Ah! Llegaste —asomó de la cocina la cabeza de la castaña.

—Sí —respondió con débil susurro. Terminó de entrar y se fue a sentar a su lujoso sofá de color chocolate y decorado con cojines en colores neutros, abrazo uno y lo utilizó para ahogar un grito de frustración.

Ellos podían permitirse tener un ejército de empleados, pero Hermione se negó rotundamente, y ni hablar elfos domésticos, ese era terreno sensible y Draco prefirió apartarse de él, por lo tanto le propuso la posibilidad de contratar tres personas que le ayudaran con la limpieza de departamento, pero la castaña contrato dos, ella había pensado que solo una, pero el departamento era bastante grande para una sola persona y ella tenía que estar en sus entrenamientos para ocupar su puesto en el ministerio de magia.

Hermione les dios las vacaciones reglamentarias y por esa razón ahora ella se encontraba preparando la cena de navidad.

Hermione salió de la cocina con unos jeans desgastados y tenis Converse, un moño alto descuidado y su delantal manchado. Caminó hasta posicionarse de tras del sillón sobre el que descansaba Draco, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó con dulzura.

—Perdón, me encontré a Pansy, Theo y Blaise y se me fue el tiempo, ya sabes… abrazos y esas cosas.

—No importa —le dio otro beso en los labios y acaricio su rostro mientras sonreía. —me voy a dar un baño y ponerme algo bonito. Haz lo mismo Draco, arréglate.

Draco caminó sin ánimos hasta su recamara y pronto escucho el agua correr en la bañera, se sintió tentado a entra y tomar ese baño con su novia, pero se sentía fatal por no comprarle algo, así que tomó su bata y decidió usar el baño de la recamara de huéspedes. Cuando concluyó su baño, entró a su habitación, pensó en encontrar a Hermione en ella, pero el tarareo de una canción proveniente de la cocina le hizo saber que no la encontraría ahí.

Terminó de arreglarse y salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor, ahí encontró a Hermione enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco con una abertura en la pierna que llegaba casi hasta el nacimiento de esta, el top del vestido se ajustaba a la parte de atrás de cuello y llevaba la mitad de la espalda descubierta, no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo y admirar la pierna torneada que tenía a la vista, caminó hasta ella, y el moño que hace una hora estaba desordenado ahora lo tenía pulcro sobre su cabeza dejándole ver su delgado cuello. Cuando Hermione se giró lo vio a los ojos, le sonrió tímidamente, le gustaba que él la mirara con deseo y pasión pero aún se ruborizaba cuando Draco la desnudaba con la mirada. Se acercó al rubio y le anudo correctamente la corbata, le dio un beso breve en los labios, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la mesa hermosa y elegantemente puesta para la ocasión.

Como todo un caballero Draco le jalo la silla a Hermione la ayudo a acomodarse y después el tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, agarro su mano y le dio un beso a las delicadas manos de su novia. Draco no podía negar que la castaña era una excelente cocinera y el siempre alababa tanto la comida como la decoración de la mesa, pero esta ocasión se sentía fatal y comía en silencio.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco! —Lo llamo Hermione y él levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos —¿pasá algo amor? Has estado muy callado, ¿no te gusto la cena?.

—No, no es eso, es… —se iba a explicar cuando las campanas del reloj lo interrumpieron.

—Amor, —lo llamó Hermione —ya son las doce. —y los ojos color ámbar de su amada brillaron como él nunca antes los había visto. Tal vez era lo culpable que se sentía, y por eso esos ojos hoy le parecieron más hermosos que nunca. —¡hora de los regalos!

Hermione se puso de pie, pero Draco la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

—Hermosa —bajo la mirada — Mi amor… —comenzó —…no tengo un regalo para ti.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro.

—El que yo te voy a dar hará felices a ambos.

Hermione se soltó de su agarre y corrió a un mueble que tenían frente al comedor, donde guardaban insignias y recuerdos de Hogwarts, a abrió un cajón y sacó una caja pequeña y rectangular forrada curiosamente en cuatro clores, a Draco le sorprendió la envoltura, pues Hermione tenía un excelente gusto, y él era la prueba, pero la caja se veía extraña, ella caminaba hacia él lentamente y fruncía los labios y se sus chupaba alternativamente, nerviosa, sí, Hermione estaba nerviosa lo pudo notar Draco.

—Toma —la castaña colocó la caja sobre la pesa y se la empujo.

Draco la sostuvo entre sus manos, levantó la vista y Hermione se estrujaba las manos, volvió los ojos a la cajita y entendió los cuatro colores, plata por Slytherin, Escarlata por Gryffindor… verde el color favorito de Draco, azul turquesa el color favorito de Hermione y un moño dorado, claro, los colores de Gryffindor tenían que estar completos ¿Cómo no?. Examinó la pequeña caja, no media más de veinte centímetros de largo por cinco de ancho y unos tres de alto, él seguía pensando que la envoltura era rara, por no decir que de muy mal gusto, le dio vuelta y Hermione cada vez estaba, mas ansiosa. Comenzó a desatar el moño y le dio otra mirada a su novia, regresó la vista a la caja, terminó de deshacer el moño y la abrió lentamente, cuando vio su contenido ahogo un grito, se levantó de su silla misma que de la fuerza fue a dar al suelo, tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la cargo dando vueltas como un loco maniático, mientras ella gritaba y se raía.

—Para, para… —exigió la castaña entre sonoras carcajadas.

—Hermione, mi amor, tu…yo… es decir… nosotros. wuao, —tomó aíre, depositó a Hermione en el piso y se llevó un puño a la boca, los ojos comenzaron a lagrimear de emoción. —Hermosa, ¿estas embarazada?

Hermione succiono sus labios y asintió levemente con la cabeza —Sí Draco, voy a tener un hijo tuyo.

Draco llevo ambas manos a su boca y respiro entre ellas, miro al techo y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Hermione se acercó y las limpio con sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede Draco? —le preguntó cuándo la tristeza nublo sus ojos color como la plata.

—Amor, hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, me has dado el mejor regalo que se le puede hacer un hombre como yo, alguien que no merece nada.

—Draco no…

—Si Hermione, no te merezco, ni a este bebe, —acaricio el vientre de la castaña —pero te juro que cada día voy a luchar y ser mejor hombre para ustedes. Voy a poner el mundo a sus pies te lo juro…

Hermione pego su cuerpo al del rubio y lo beso apasionadamente por el simple hecho de callarlo, pero el beso se intensificó tanto, que Draco la levantó en brazos y la recostó sobre el sillón posicionándose entre sus piernas, estuvieron besándose y acariciándose por varios minutos hasta que Draco se puso regido, pero no de la parte que Hermione hubiera deseado, se tensó y se apartó de ella, se sentó correctamente sobre el mueble y así sentado apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y restregó su rostro.

Hermione ante su actitud se preocupó.

—¿Paso algo Draco? —preguntó preocupada.

Se giró hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura, la colocó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, beso su cuello y el hombro, luego suspiro sobre su piel.

—Tú me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo, y yo no tengo ni un dulce para darte.

Hermione rió con ganas y acunó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos. —Este bebe… —tomó la mano del rubio y la colocó sobre su vientre —…es de los dos, y creo que por lo tanto es un regalo de mi para ti y de ti para mí. Ambos rieron y se besaron de nuevo. —pero… tú, sí tienes un regalo para darme, —afirmó Hermione segura de sus palabras —… y yo sé que este es el momento perfecto.

Draco la miro desconcertado no sabía de qué hablaba su novia.

La castaña se puso de pie y le tedio la mano a su novio, cuando lo tuvo de pie, le colocó cada mano sobre los hombros, hizo presión y terminó poniéndolo de rodillas ante ella, Draco se descoló por unos segundos pero finalmente entendió lo que quería la castaña, estaba saboreando el momento, él tenía mucho tiempo queriendo probar la intimidad de Hermione y hacerla suya de todas las formas, pero ella seguía renuente y tímida a ese acto. Posar su lengua justo en esa parte del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba era lo único que le faltaba, colocó sus manos en la cadera de Hermione, ahora entendía por qué ese vestido con semejante abierta en el costado.

Estaba completamente preparado… cuando la castaña le pidió su mano y la abrió dejando la palma completamente abierta y extendida hacia arriba, después saco se su espalada una cajita color blanco con un moño negro, la cual Draco reconoció al inmediatamente, Hermione la colocó sobre la palma de la mano de Draco y le sonrió traviesa.

—Dilo. —palmeo dos veces sus manos acompañadas de sonrisas nerviosas. Draco Levantó una ceja y observó la caja de Graff,(7) miro hacia arriba preguntando únicamente con la mirada aquello que lo mataba de curiosidad.

—¿El cajón de los calcetines Draco? ¿De verdad? —lo miró juguetona.

Draco Malfoy sonrió y tomo la mano de Hermione Granger.

—No le creo a aquellos que, con mucha determinación, dicen que en este mundo nadie es perfecto, —comenzó Draco —ya que en ti no encuentro ningún defecto, —besó la palma de la mano de Hermione —eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Tengo la suerte de estar dentro de tu corazón y por eso no dudé en ningún momento cuando tomé la decisión de casarme contigo.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Hermione.

—Todavía recuerdo aquella vez que me tomaste de la mano y mirándome fijamente a los ojos dijiste que era el hombre de tus sueños. —Draco sonrió cuando recordó ese momento, pues Hermione estaba pasada de alcohol —Te juro que los latidos de mi corazón empezaron a acelerar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y las reacciones son las mismas; por tal razón, no tengo dudas de que deseo ser tu esposo.

Draco tomo la mano izquierda de Hermione, beso el dorso de la misma y mirándola directo a los ojos desde su poción arrodillada, pronuncio las palabras mágicas, que nos otras que…

—Hermione Jean Granger… —y comenzó a introducir el anillo en su dedo anular —¿…te quieres casar conmigo?

Hermione no pudo articular palabras y solo asintió aceleradamente con la cabeza, Draco se puso de pie y comenzaron a besarse, como si esto fuera un sueño y en cualquier momento pudieran despertar.

Tendidos, sudorosos y llenos el uno del otro, Draco se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Hermione sonrió como quien sabe que va ganar la batalla, incluso antes de declararse esta.

—Desde el día que te estabas bañado y no metiste ropa interior al baño, cuando me pediste que te la pasara, la vi… —acaricio el rostro de Draco y concluyó —…y no quise romperte la ilusión.

Ahí tendidos sobre la alfombra de la sala, comenzaron otra ronda, ¿quién sabe tal vez le atinaban y podían ser gemelos?, uno nunca sabe.

FIN!

 _NOTAS:_

 _(1) Antes de dar una breve reseña sobre el colegio, quiero aclarar, estoy al tanto que en este prestigioso colegio su alumnado tiene entre 13 y 18 años y además no es de estudios superiores, es decir universitarios, pero no encontré otro colegio sonde estudie tanta realeza como en el "Eton College" y si Theo va a estudiar en el mundo muggle "tiene que ser en uno como este, a como dé lugar" bueno entonces convirtamos al honorable Eton College en una universidad…_

 _El Colegio del Rey de Nuestra Señora de Eton (King's College of Our Lady of Eton), situado en la localidad de Eton (próxima a Windsor), conocido comúnmente como Eton College o sólo Eton, es un colegio y residencia de estudiantes masculinos entre las edades de 13 y 18 años, Lo de 'Estudiantes del Rey' deriva del hecho que la escuela fue fundada por el Rey Enrique VI de Inglaterra en 1440 y por lo tanto le fue concedida favor real._

 _(2) Ya sé, no me maten ni sean crueles, sé que el príncipe Harry ahora tiene unos 32 años aproximadamente, y para el tiempo de la historia, el príncipe incuso es más joven que Theo, según esta historia tendrá a lo mucho pero no prestes atención a ese pequeño detalle Jessi imagina que el príncipe Harry tiene entre 18 y 20 años._

 _(3) Bond Street es una de las principales calles de compras de Londres, atraviesa Mayfair desde Piccadilly en el sur, hasta Oxford Street en el norte. Es una de las principales calles del distrito comercial del West End, aunque las tiendas ubicadas en ellas son más elitistas que las de las cercanas Regent Street y Oxford Street. Esta calle se encuentra en el distrito londinense de Mayfair, y lleva siendo una calle de compras desde el siglo XVIII. Técnicamente "Bond Street" no existe; la parte sur de la calle se conoce como Old Bond Street, y la parte norte, que es más de la mitad de la calle, es conocida como New Bond Street. Sin embargo esta distinción no se usa en el día a día._

 _(4) pl. Función de una persona o cosa. Se usa sobre todo con el verbo hacer:_ __ _ **hizo las veces de jefe**_ _._ _Yo sé que muchas saben esto, pero las personas que fueron tan amables de leer esta historia antes de enviarla tenían dudas sobre si estaba escrito o no correctamente y bueno pues ahí está la explicación para quien no lo sabía._

 _(5) Es una persona que se la pasa inquietando a los demás con comentarios negativos, fastidiosos e impertinentes_

 _(6) Una Hyde Park es un gran complejo residencial y comercial ubicado en Knightsbridge, Londres. El desarrollo incluye tres unidades de venta al por menor ( Rolex , McLaren Automotive yAbu Dhabi Islamic Bank ) por un total de 385.000 pies cuadrados (35.800 m 2 ) y 86 propiedades residenciales comercializados con precios que comienzan en alrededor de £ 20 millones._

 _(7) Graff: Los diamantes de la marca británica Graff aseguran ser los "más fabulosos del mundo" y trabajar con piezas poco comunes. La firma con sede en Londres participa de casi todas las fases del negocio, desde el diseño hasta la distribución._


End file.
